Conventionally, various types of wind power generators have been proposed and embodied. Among these wind power generators, there has been a wind power generator that includes wind inlets arranged on the side surface of a wind tunnel at four positions at an interval of 90° to rotate a fan by wind introduced into the wind tunnel (see, e.g. Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: JP 2004-190506 A
However, the above-mentioned fan rotating type wind power generator has problems in that it is not possible to efficiently introduce wind around the wind tunnel into the wind tunnel and that the wind introduced into the wind tunnel blows through from the inside of the wind tunnel to the leeward side. Therefore, the energy of wind has not been effectively used. Further, conventionally, it has been attempted to collect wind by facing a trumpet-shaped opening toward the windward side. However, since the direction of the opening should be adjusted according to the wind direction, a complicated adjustment mechanism is required, and thus it is difficult to increase in size.
An object of the invention is to provide a wind power generator comprising a wind collector and redirecting tower that is capable of efficiently generating electric power by effectively utilizing the energy of wind even if the wind is weak and regardless of a wind direction. Advantageously, the simple structure of the wind collector and redirecting tower makes it easy to increase the size of the tower and the power therefrom.